


Chemical Imbalance

by Pureblood_Slytherin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 08:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11619675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pureblood_Slytherin/pseuds/Pureblood_Slytherin
Summary: Imagine Thrawn had interrogated Leia.





	Chemical Imbalance

**Warning: This is about non-consensual sexual intercourse/rape.**

A/N: Darkfic. I've never written a darkfic in my whole life and I feel slightly guilty about it now. It makes me wonder about the human psyche (and mine in particular *laugh*). Don't get me wrong, I am not a fan of darkfics, but I've stumbled about some that weren't half bad, if they fitted the situation. In general Star Wars isn't big on darkfics - or violence in general (at least compared to "Game of Thrones", "Rome" the "Tudors" and the likes). I sometimes wonder why. It's called Star "Wars" after all. Fanfiction is a different matter though, but even here it's hard to find darker stories, so I thought I should try. I do not think that this will be a real "dark story", as I just cannot make it that terrible. I love the characters too much for that. Oh, one more thing before we start, this fanfiction was heavily inspired by the story "Skirtopanol".

**Warning: This is pure "M" / NC-17. Do NOT read this if you're not into non-consensual sexual intercourse or sexual intercourse (m/f) in general!**

** Chemical Imbalance**

Leia awoke in total darkness, unsure of where she was. The typical quiet and distant hum of a Kyard hyperdrive, however, was more than she needed to realize that she was on an Imperial Star Destroyer – in a cell to be more precise. The bench was hard and cold and there was no blanket or pillow, just metal. She lifted her right hand to feel her surroundings. There was a wall only about 70cm above her and another one on her right, the left was open and there was a door about three meters from her, which she recognized by the security panel with it's red light, flashing in a regular fashion.

Leia knew that she should be terrified now, but somehow she wasn't. Lord Vader might have captured her, but the Death Star plans, the evidence of her treason, were gone and she was still a senator and the crown princess of Alderaan, nothing would happen to her. With that she closed her eyes.

The hiss of the door opening woke her up again and Leia turned around, inwardly preparing herself to face Lord Vader, only to see Thrawn, a known and rather successful Warlord of the Galactic Empire and the only non-human to ever achieve the rank of Grand Admiral. His white uniform perfectly framed his pale-blue body as he entered the cell and showed the stormtroopers to wait outside. Leia remained quiet and found herself staring at him. What was he doing here? Her first thought had been relief that it was not Vader in whose captivity she was, but Thrawn was more or less an empty sheet to her, which was frightening in it's own way.

"You seem surprised to see me, Princess." A very modulated, emotionless voice said.

Leia sat up and defiantly faced her capturer. "I was told Lord Vader was in command of the Admonitor."

"That is correct. You are aboard the Chimera now. A simple exchange of prisoners, but you were unconscious at the time, so your confusion is understandable." He walked over to a hidden wall cabinet, entered a code and after it had been opened, Leia spotted an IT-O interrogation droid inside. He was not going to use that on her, was he? Leia jumped to her feet. „What is the meaning of this?!"

He seemed unimpressed by her sudden outburst and wordlessly activated the droid. Leia stared at it in terror as the ugly, black metal droid flew in her direction. The IT-0 was famous for its painful extraction of information. She had been trained to withstand interrogation for a while now, but she was certainly not looking forward to an actual encounter with an IT-O.

"Grand Admiral Thrawn, I demand an explanation! I was on a consular ship on a diplomatic mission and now I find myself in an Imperial cell, facing an interrogation droid!"

"Spare yourself the charade, Princess, there was no diplomatic mission." His voice remained just as emotionless as it had been before.

"How dare you?! I am a senator of the Imperial Senate and with that I have full immunity, this is against Imperial law!" Leia snapped with staged anger that, hopefully, managed to cover her growing distress. Thrawn's demeanour remained unchanged, as he calmly worked on the IT-O. "I am afraid your immunity is no longer of any concern, Princess, as the Emperor has dissolved the Imperial Senate." Leia stared at him in horror. The senate was gone? The last remnant of the Old Republic, the last symbol of hope and democracy gone?

Thrawn detached the syringe from the droid and filled it with some kind of chemical from the wall cabinet. Then he faced her again.

"I am here by his majesty's command, Princess." He watched her for a moment, until Leia finally understood the gravity of her situation. There was no way out. This was real. She was a Rebel facing imperial interrogation!

"Where is the main base of the Rebel Alliance, Princess?" Thrawn finally asked.

"This is beneath you, Grand Admiral." Leia clenched to her last hope. This simply wasn't real. Or some kind of weird nightmare. After all, a Grand Admiral didn't have to make his hands dirty.

"As I said, I am here by his majesty's command. The Emperor enjoys efficiency and he was very adamant when it came to the protection of his newest project. Besides, you are still Alderaanian Royalty." Thrawn looked down on the syringe in his hand. "And now, your highness, we will discuss the location of your hidden rebel base."

Leia took a step backwards. "I do not know!" It was a lie of cause, a typical reflex answer.

"Very well." He stepped closer, closing the distance between them again, and reached for Leia's arm, but she scared back with a strong burst of adrenaline rushing through her veins.

"Don't touch me!" Calmly he reached for her arm again, this time forcing her into an ironclad embrace; an arm tightly wrapped around her chest, pinning her against him, while Leia tried to free herself from his grip. She kicked out forcefully and tore with all her might, but it was in vain. With his 1.82m Thrawn towered over her like a mountain and Leia's liberation-attempts seemed almost laughable in view of his trained, steal-hard army body.

"It will hurt more if you keep on resisting." But Leia did not even think about keeping still. In the end, her arm trembled with tension and fear as the needle finally entered the intended vein. The pain was short, and Thrawn finally let go of her.

"What did you inject me with?" Reflexively, Leia squeezed the spot where the needle had penetrated her delicate skin and slowly felt panic rising inside her. No, she had to control her fear. Leia closed her eyes and tried to remember all the things she had learned during the interrogation drill.

What could that have been? A truth-drug perhaps? She had heard of them, but with self-discipline they could be overcome. And she had self-discipline. She would not betray the Rebellion. Ever.

Suddenly, Leia took a deep breath. What was going on? The light - it was so intense and her body was so – heavy? Leia staggered to the side and reached for the interrogation table for support, only to pull away again as soon as her hand had touched it. It felt like she had almost burned herself. Burnt with the cold of the table. How was that possible? Leia touched her dress. The fabric – it was so heavy and scratchy. She held her right hand in front of her eyes. Then she heard steps like hammer blows on the metal floor as Thrawn went to the doorway and then apparently used one of the regulators to dim the light. Leia took her hand down again and looked around in confusion.

"That is better, is it not?" Thrawn's voice made her skin crawl.

"What .." All of a sudden the sound of her own voice was irritatingly different which made her stop in mid-sentence. "What is happening to me?"

"A small chemical imbalance with" his hands touched both sides of her waist "tangible effects." Leia audibly drew in the air. God in heaven! His hands, even through the fabric of her dress, were more than her senses could handle. Her nerve-pathways fired so much information to her brain, she could hardly process it. Still, she was able to think clearly. Her body might be in turmoil, but her mind was as clear as a summer sky.

"Pain-enhancers." She hissed through compressed lips. She could not imagine how strong the pain would be if she were to be tortured now. If the cold of the table had already made her flinch, how would a blow feel? Or falling to the ground? A broken bone? Leia closed her eyes and mentally prepared for the pain to start.

"It enhances pain, of course, as it enhances all feelings." Thrawn explained, his right hand left her waist to slowly stroke over her cheek. The light touch of his skin on hers was already more than enough to set her overactive nerves on fire. Leia opened her eyes in shock, only to watch directly into his. Their bodies were so close that for a second Leia was sure that she could hear his heartbeat, just as she could feel the heat radiating from his body. Surely he would not…. Or would he really… Leia panicked. Was she about to be raped?

With that, her will to fight finally kicked in and she tried to free herself from his grip, only to scream in pain. His grip on her waist was solid and the drug made her too weak. She was trapped.

"You are only hurting yourself, child." Child. Leia's mind was in fever. Yes, she was a child and he knew it. They had taught her a lot, but not how to handle this! She was a fighter, she was strong, she could prove her worth, but not on this battlefield. Here she was a frightened child.

"Don't". Leia shut her eyes. "You don't have to do this."

He guided her body between himself and the interrogation table, his hands on her waist again, both thumbs slowly stroking over her stomach.

"Easy enough, you give me the position of the Rebel base and I will let you go."

"I will never betray my friends!" Red eyes met hers, unblinking, for several long moments.

"You will." His answer sounded like a statement of an obvious fact to Leia, and it scared her.

Effortlessly, he lifted her up on the interrogation table and Leia hissed from the suddenness of the cold underneath her.

On the table?! No! No! This was all wrong. Leia tried to jump off the table, but he easily pinned her down again.

"No!" Rather than releasing her, his grip tightened. Maybe struggle excited him? Leia looked up and studied his face for a second. No, his look was not one of desire or lust, it was calculating and measuring. Concentrating on her reactions. For a second Leia wondered how it would be – to have sex with him? To experience this man that was so in control, so calm, so ruled by his intellect.

His hands reached under her behind and he pulled her closer to him, standing between her legs. "What are you doing?" Unable to stop him, Leia's mind was in fever and she heard the blood rushing in her ears. Was this really happening? The nearness of their bodies caused a predictable reaction in his body and Leia gasped involuntarily, when she felt him against her thigh. Oh God. He was rock hard. She wanted to escape, but Thrawn pulled her back and brought his mouth roughly to hers. Leia tried to turn her head away, but at the same time the feeling of his lips on her was more than she could handle. He was incredibly demanding. Leia wasn't sure how it had happened, but her senses were on fire when she felt his tongue slipping into her mouth for the first time. He literally took her breath away and Leia heard a whimper escaping her mouth when he finally released her. God heavens. She had thought about her inexperience before, but now she had gotten the first taste of what that really meant. He was a man and not some boy Leia had toyed with on Alderaan. He was a man and he just took what he wanted. She was lost.

„No." She hushed, but her lips were trembling, still wet from his first assault. Her plea was of no consequence as his hands moved to her neck, cupping her face to prepare her for the next kiss. This time, she felt him with eyes closed, slowly, deliberately tasting her. Her legs were getting weaker and weaker and she felt her treacherous body, moving even closer to him. What was she doing?! Why wasn't she resisting?

Somehow he had managed to free her hair from the bans and she whimpered into his mouth as his hand moved down her neck, opening the back zipper of her dress. He pushed the light fabric off her shoulders and it fell on the table in a white heap. She gasped as cool air hit her heated skin, and trembled in a mixture of anticipation and fear. Here she was, exposed to a man for the first time. Leia felt the heat rushing to her face.

"Let us see if I cannot… persuade you… to tell me what I want to know."

He lowered his mouth to hers in a lingering kiss, bringing her into a lying position in front of him. Leia's heart was pulsating at andante.

„No. No. Please. I...I have... never..."

Leia felt a finger on her mouth, stopping her in mid-sentence.

„That is not the information I seek, Princess." His finger left her mouth, as he bent down on her once more, sliding his tongue into her mouth again, while his hands ran along her cheeks and her neck all the way down to her breasts. The touch of his skin on her sensitive breasts made her moan into his mouth. She was far too responsive!

Another moan escaped her lips as his hands ran slowly down her stomach, then up again to cup her breasts. When he stroked over her erect nipples, Leia had to bite down on her lower lip to not grasp out loudly.

"No. Stop." She was talking to him as much as she was talking to herself. She had to stop responding to him. Against better knowledge and everything she held dear, Leia could feel her body arching, welcoming his strong hands and the thrill of his tongue sliding into her mouth. The thought alone brought streaks of hot, wet pleasure between her legs. She would give in to him. Heavens no. She had to stop this. Now!

"Dantooine!" She exclaimed. "They're on Dantooine."

His reaction was not the one she had hoped for as Leia suddenly screamed, a sick mix of pain and arousal making her head spin. He had bitten her neck!

„A lie. The Rebel base on Dantooine has been deserted for some time." His mouth went down to her left breast; surrounding its nipple, sucking slowly. She moaned as a new wave of arousal washed over her; leaving her arching and needy, when he paused. „But it is also a testimony of fear for what is to come. Not that I needed a reminder."

His hand stroke over her erected bosom once more before wandering way down, slipping right into her pants. Waves of fire followed each trail of his fingers, leaving her whimpering with need and when he gently entered her, a muffled cry escaped her lips.

„Your body tells me all I need to know, Leia." He said and looked right into the her eyes. It was the first time he had used her name instead of her title. He knew when to strike. Leia wasn't sure what was worse, the humiliation of her wetness or her sickening wish for him to carry on. With sweaty palms and white knuckles Leia held onto the edge of table as he slowly continued the steady service of his fingers. She wanted to scream with each stroke, but bit on her lip instead. Pain and passion, amplified a thousand times by whatever he had given her. She was losing control. It was too much. Leia began to feel her stomach tightening, legs farther parting, hips welcoming him. Oh no! No! She shut her eyes and breathed heavily. Tight, so tight.

His fingers slowed down as he felt her tightening.

„Not so eager, my little princess."

„I hate you!" He left her, returned to an upward position and opened his jacket.

„Maybe. But you want me too." He threw the jacket onto the bench, leaving him in an imperial standard black undershirt. His muscular arms showed that he worked out a lot and from there it wasn't hard to form a favorable opinion about the rest of this body.

Why couldn't he just kill her? He toyed with her and spared no opportunity to damage her psyche. Yes, her body wanted him, but she didn't! She didn't! Leia was still breathing heavily when he came back to her.

"Come." He ordered and lifted her from the table.

"What?" Leia held unto the table, if only it was to show her disobedience. But soon she found herself on the floor, him above her. At least he wasn't going to fuck her on that table.

Within a second, he was above her, kissing her with a ferocious need to dominate and she let him. Somewhere in between he took off his shirt, then she heard the sound of a belt getting undone. He was taking off his trousers. Leia panicked, but before she could act on it,

he had torn her pants off and thrust into her without a warning. Leia screamed. She felt as though she was literally being split open; the invasion was extremely painful and she writhed beneath him. He pulled out and, beyond comprehension, the next thrust was worse, as it went even deeper; utterly shuttering her maidenhead and filling her completely.

The movements had stopped and so did the pain. He just held her for a second, his left hand wiping away a tear that was running down her temple.

"Relax." Then he slowly kissed her neck again and Leia felt the pleasure coming back in waves. He worked his way up and when he reached her mouth Leia found herself returning his kiss, although she had done her best to prevent it for as long as she could bear. He was the devil. This rollercoaster ride of drug-fuelled feelings and emotions made her head spin. How could she ever face her father again after this?

He pulled out again, slowly this time, and then back in; the movement still burned a little, but her body seemed to have accommodated to his size and she was still more than ready from earlier, which enabled him to glide into her with ease now. Pleasure started to mount inside her almost immediately. Then his possessive, strong arms came around her and Leia felt joyful and helpless at the same time. He controlled her, like he controlled everyone else. It was an intense feeling, him moving inside her. With Long, rhythmic moves. Deliberately slow. This was good. They kissed and Leia closed her eyes as she felt him slide deep into her once more. God heavens, this was ecstasy; a degree of pleasure she had never felt before. Her head felt back and a cry of pure pleasure escaped her mouth. Her heart was racing, her breathing erratic and with a moan she felt her muscles tighten around him for the first time. Yes. She needed more, but Thrawn slowed down and kissed her instead. No! She wanted… she didn't know what it was, but he couldn't stop now!

Leia was beyond caring when she pulled him closer, pushing her hips towards him, encouraging him to give her the release she was longing for.

"Put me out of this pain." She hushed through half-closed eyes, fighting for air. Please." Every muscle in her body was fully tense, she couldn't move.

„Please!" she arched towards him once more. Oh please! She couldn't think, all thought had been wiped away.

She couldn't…. No more! NO MORE!

„Yavin. Yavin four!" She screamed.

He hit her hard and her entire body shuddered, her head flying back. Nature could no longer be denied now. He took her hard and forcefully and it soon overwhelmed her…Leia buried her face in his neck and she moaned in ecstasy. He went in so deep, so fast. Any moment…

And then she screamed as the climax hit her hard, her entire body shuddering, when her muscles spasmed around him. Then she found relief, her legs still trembling and her lungs still burning from the lack of air…

He climaxed shortly after. It was the only time she saw his control shatter. His whole body stiffened before he moaned into her hair and came deep inside of her.

She was ashamed when he rolled off her. She had told him. She had betrayed them. And for what? Being fucked? Thrawn went over to the small cabinet, grabbed a pair of towels and threw one over to her. Leia caught it with shaking hands and then pulled herself up. Holding on to the table for support, as her legs were still shaky. Like him, she used the towel to dry the sweat on her heated body. Leia gasped when she looked down. There was blood between her legs! Quickly she tried to wipe it away, but it was already dried up. "I need some water to clean this." She said quietly. Apparently, there was a small sink in the cabinet as well, as he silently handed her another wet towel. He drank a glass of water and walked over to his clothes, starting to redress. The situation felt extremely awkward as no one of them spoke. Leia put the towels on the table and then searched for her clothes, before redressing as fast as she could. Being back in her clothes felt like being safe. Like being Princess Leia Organa again. Like nothing had happened. But a small puddle of blood on the floor quickly taught her otherwise. Hastily Leia grabbed the wet towel from the table and started wiping her blood from the floor. Meanwhile, Thrawn activated the communication panel. "Grand Admiral Thrawn for Grand Moff Tarkin. Clearance code: Alpha-Zeta-9-0-4." There was a short rattle.

"Grand Moff Tarkin is currently unavailable. You are talking to Lieutenant Manilus Dageon, his personal aid."

„The information you are receiving now is of the utmost importance. Therefore, it has to be delivered without delay. Lieutenant Dageon, please inform the Grand Moff that the Rebels are currently residing on Yavin IV." He deactivated the comm, before hearing Dageon's acknowledgment, his eyes fixed on the bloody towel.

"There was no need for that." Leia swallowed. Probably blood was not an uncommon sight in an Imperial cell, but she felt better, cleaner, after she had destroyed the evidence of what had happened here. Thrawn walked over to her, took the towels and threw them into a bin-shaft that was directly connected to the trash compactor. That was that then. Leia tucked her hair up into a single, simple hair bun and then the two just looked at each other. "The drug. What was it?" Leia inquired.

"Skirtopanol. It is usually used for interrogation purpose, however, there is a noticeable decline in storage whenever there is prolonged shore leave." Somehow Leia was not surprised.

"There is no need to worry. Its effect is not permanent. Actually, it should have almost have worn off by now." Leia touched the table and nodded.

"Good."

He leaned against the wall, Leia against the table. They were facing each other with a 1m gap between them. In an odd way, their position mirroring their feelings.

"What now?" There was an awkward silence.

"I do not know. You are the Princess of Alderaan after all and you were very cooperative… Besides you are young and young people tend to make mistakes. So I guess the Empire and Alderaan will come to a satisfying agreement. But that will have to wait. Now we have to crush a rebellion."

THE END

A/N: This was SO much harder to write than anticipated. I will never do it again! I edited the bloody thing twice! At first, it was a romance and the second draft was just awful! It's terribly hard to find a readable balance between pleasure and pain. Some parts are still a bit too much and the story became longer and longer. *arr* But now I'll just stop. It's not getting any better than this. The only alternative is deleting the whole thing now, but it took the better part of a day to write this! So my advice: Never write a non-con fic with characters you love!


End file.
